Time to KILL
by Yakom Tskatsuki
Summary: Krono is trying to make a future for himself and his best friend and lover, Lauren. Or rather, pick and choose from many futures that he observes simultaneously. All to impress his father. Lauren is a simple girl trying to crawl out of her sister's shadow. Icarus is a simple boy wishing to be among the stars, only to crash and burn. Lust is a troubled girl trying to escape her past
1. Chapter 1

The bullhead lifted from the ground as I took my seat in the corner. I examined my surroundings quickly. There were about twenty-two people on board only three truly stood out: a scraggly blonde teen, a buxom bombshell, and an adorable silver eyed girl. However, their looks didn't even hit close on the mark in comparison to the beautiful emerald-eyed red-head that lay in my lap. She absentmindedly rubbed my hand - that lay on her chest - with her thumb. I looked down to her and asked her a simple question.

"How are you holding up?" In response, she scrunched her nose up in thought.

"I'm fine Krono. It isn't that serious." She responded.

"Last time you said that we had to clean the deck of your bile." I chuckled, but she puffed her cheeks in mock anger.

"Whatever." She giggled.

"I love you." I responded simply, smiling to her.

For those who look for love that makes sense, and has good reasoning behind it. Stop. Love doesn't make sense, and good reason isn't something you take into account. It's unconditional. Give just to give, and expect nothing else. That's what I'd learned at least.

"I love you too." She said, leaning in and giving me a chaste kiss.

The feeling seared my lips, white hot fire is what I would describe it as. This was Lauren, Lauren Nikos. My best friend, and lover. She's a simple girl, unlike her sister. He remembered the conversation they'd had before they enrolled at Beacon.

* * *

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?" Krono asked, his voice strained with concern._

 _Krono and Lauren looked out over the horizon, the setting sun painting the sky in warm reds and oranges. Truly a sight to behold. Especially from the best viewpoint at the top floor of the Central Communications Tower in Vale._

 _"Yes. I might not be Pyrrah, but I can hold my own!" She said, determination in her eyes._

 _She did have the skills for the job: a great weapon, high aura reserves, and a kickass semblance. However, there was that one thing just poking at him._

 _"Why?" He asked, and she seemed to think long and hard over that singular word._

 _"Well, what's your reason?"_

 _That had caught him off guard, what was his reason? He could say he wanted to help people, but of course he'd be lying. She knew how much he hated people, he could only deal with so many. Although, there were two big reasons, to prove himself to his father and-_

 _"I just want to protect you..." He muttered sadly, bringing him back to the time where he couldn't help like he wanted to._

 _"But who'd protect you?" She asked, stepping forward and taking Krono's cheek into her hand. He loved the gesture, and leaned into it._

 _"I can do that myself." He smiled._

 _"Not a chance." Lauren finished, pressing her lips against his. Krono accepted her love gratefully, because he knew she'd always be there for him._

* * *

"Hey, I think we're here." Lauren drew my attention to the bullhead door, of which was open now.

We walked out of the bullhead to observe the outside world. Beautiful, needless to say Beacon didn't disappoint. I took note of the people around me, like the bubbly girl from earlier falling out onto Weiss Schnee's casses. _Weiss Schnee!?_

I shrugged it off, not my business obviously.

"Hey Krono," Lauren gained my attention when a acknowledged her with a 'hm?' "What do you think it'll be like here?"

"I can check. If you want to know."

"Well, don't hurt yourself."

"It'll be fine Lauren. Don't worry about it." I said, focusing my aura through to my eyes.

Lauren's eyes lit up, as they always did when she saw my eyes glow. It was so adorable, how focused she was. My right eye clouded up from the blowtorch-like flame hovering in front of it. My violet eye burning a clock pattern into itself, I saw reality melt into a violet haze.

* * *

 _I opened my eyes to see the purple stained vision I saw. I also saw a bullhead off the distance. I saw two professors escort four students onto it, two of which being Lauren and myself._

 _"Cardin Winchester, and Sky Lark. You two are expelled from Beacon Academy for the assult on Jaune Arc," One woman said, before turning to Lauren and 'I'. "You two, due to lack of a full team, are sadly cut as well."_

 _"Okay, Winchester bad, got it." I said to myself, letting my aura fail. My vision flashed out brilliantly._

* * *

"What did you see?" I heard immediately from Lauren.

"Well, we're fucked." I deadpanned.

"You can fix it right?" She worriedly asked, afraid her time here might be cut short.

"Of course I can!"

* * *

 **(A/N): Hey everyone, YAKOM here. Just wanted to say that I have a new story if you couldn't tell from what you just read. Look forward to more of this and more from 'It's Not Smut' and 'Rubrum Mors'. Until next time, YAKOM!**


	2. First Step

**(A/N): Hello everyone, YAKOM here with another chapter of 'Time to Kill'. I hope you're ready for some exposition, because I am! Also, LEMON WARNING!**

* * *

"Are you excited to see your father?" Lauren asked me.

"Of course!" I enthusiastically shouted.

My father was a great man. He was always there when I asked him to be, and he gave me that unconditional love that I learned to give today. However, apon accepting a promotion for his job at Beacon, we had less time together. Of course I never held it  
against him. The entire reason I'm here today is for him.

"Well, first we should leave for the welcome speech in the Auditorium." Lauren suggested.

"As opposed to what? Third? What else is there to do?" I quipped and Lauren playfully punched me in response. "Okay, calm down. Let's go." I conceded, walking forward my cloak kicked up behind me.

* * *

 _Man I wish I could be like that guy._ Jaune Arc thought, observing a strange man walk towards the center building. He had short violet hair and heterochromatic eyes. Being gold and violet in color, but what was more interesting was the clock like  
formation in his right eye that reflected the current time. He wore a navy blue hooded cloak with thin violet felt cloth creating a pattern on it, as well as what seemed to be his crest: a distorted clock with six hands. He wore nothing under his  
open cloak, revealing his hard muscular build. Of couse, he was no bodybuilder though. To tie it up, he simply wore some navy blue sweat pants.

His friend wasn't any less badass than he was. Her attire was much like her friends, with the exception of a bikini top under her open cloak. She also wore short shorts. However, the biggest difference was that her color scheme seemed to be inverted compared  
to her friend's.

 _Why can't I be like that guy. Hell, I'd be the girl if I could._

* * *

"Hey! Krono, look! Weiss is here!" Lauren jumped for joy, her eyes alight with excitement.

"So she is," I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Hey Weiss! Over here!" I shouted, drawing her attention to us.

Upon seeing us, her eyes lit up. She ran to us and jumped at Lauren.

"Lauren, it's so good to see you again!" She cheered, after Lauren caught her. When Lauren dropped her, she turned to me. "Krono! How are you?"

"Doin' good snow angel. How 'bout you?" I said, my arms spread out to receive a hug from her.

"I'm good, I'm great! It's been too long." She replied, moving into my arms and receiving the hug.

"Indeed," Lauren said. "I assume you're going to the opening speech too?"

"Yes, I am." Weiss confirmed.

"Great! Would you like to accompany us?" I asked.

"Well, of course. What reason do I have not to?"

* * *

We arrived in the auditorium for the welcome speech to be given. Our trio observed our surroundings, not in wonder but observationally. I noticed Weiss' eyes land on a little red riding hood. Weiss smirked evilly. Weiss was super sadistic, especially  
when she knew that her victim wouldn't fight back. It was all a game to her. She turn to Lauren and me.

"Watch this," She giggled mischievously, running up behind her. "You! You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliffs!"

"Oh no, it's happening again!" The little girl cried.

Lauren and I broke into fits of laughter at the frightened girl. The conversation continued until the third girl tried making peace, futile in Weiss' eyes.

"Hi Weiss, I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school suppliess." She held her hand out.

"Yeah! We can paint our nails, and talk about cute boys like tall, handsome, and mysterious over there." She pointed at me, and I put on my best 'who me?' face.

"Really!?" The Ruby asked.

"No." Weiss said, much to Ruby's dismay.

"Damn, ruthless." Lauren quipped.

Just then, a tall, older man appeared on stage. His attire reflected that of a high-powered official, and one wouldn't be far off.

"I'll keep this brief." He said, and I knew that was a lie.

I knew how long this would really be, so I took this time to figure out how to prevent the expulsion of Lauren and I. I took in the essence of the world and let my vision grow to a violet haze.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest's cliffs? Krono found himself looking over Emerald Forest. Only for some unseen force to hurl him forward. His vision flashed and he found himself at the mouth of a cave. His future-self decided against moving into it, only to immediately run into Cardin Winchester._

So, cave not bad. Cave good. Good to know. _He thought._

* * *

My vision faded from the inverted colors, to violet, then to my normal vision. However, I wasn't in the auditorium anymore.

"Okay! You're back." Lauren said.

"Where did you take me?" I asked simply. Sometimes she'll drag me places during my visions.

"We're in the entrance hall. Everyone's staying here for the night. Initiation is in the morning." She replied.

"Yeah, I got a game plan."

"Do you?" She asked curiously.

I proceeded to relay to her my vision, and that we would meet up at the cave if we got separated.

"Okay. You should probably go get changed." Lauren suggested, and I realized she was already in a pair of pajamas.

I then left the room and striped myself of my coat and gloves so I was just in my sweatpants. I walked back to the main hall and looked upon all the students laying out their sleeping bags, and I decided I should do the same. I grabbed my sleeping bag  
and laid it out, to find that it was bigger than I once thought.

"Thanks for laying out our sleeping bag hon'." Lauren said in a sultry voice. Ours. Of couse.

I didn't mind it, but I don't like surprises.

"Alright! We blowin' off some steam tonight?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Not with so many people. But hey, I hear the dorms are co-ed." My, what a godsend that would be.

She crawled into the sleeping bag with me and brought her right hand unto my chest. She brought her left hand to my head and ran her hand through my hair. Her fingers glided through my hair and over the roots, a soothing feeling wash over me as we drifted  
off into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _"Where... am I?" Where indeed._

 _Krono found himself unable to move his body, as a physical pressure limited his movement. He opened his eyes and found everything in ruin: buildings, streets, vehicles. In front of him he found Lauren. She was in distress at her situation. Her left arm gone, she fought with her greatsword_ Aeruco _one handed. Krono tried moving to help, only to find he had been pinned down by fallen debris, and his limbs punctured by the iron supports inside the debris._

 _Unable to help, he simply watched as she was ruthlessly assaulted by a barrage of arrows. Her inability to block the arrows lead to her skin stained with blood as she took the arrows into her body. Finally, one final arrow punctured her skull, and she burned to ash._

 _"Lauren!" Krono screamed._

 _On her knees, Lauren looked to Krono. The left half of her face blackened by the flames._

 _"I'm sorry." She whispered, before collapsing into ash._

 _"No!" Krono screamed, the word drawn out like the pain he endured watching his best friend leave him. He tried to force himself up, but to no avail. He tried again and again until-_

* * *

"Ah!" I jumped up, observing the sleeping faces around me.

"Krono? Are you okay?" Lauren asked, rubbing her eyes with her palm.

I immediately embraced her, my strong will and demeanor crumbled. I let a few tears roll down my face as I sobbed in her arms. She was understand like she always was, and let me cry it out. I slowly calmed myself.

"Is it the same one?" Lauren asked me.

"Y-yeah," I asked, but one thing always bothered me in the decade I'd been having the dream. "But is it truly a dream? Or something else? Is it a vision?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on me."

That I did. I looked her in the eye, taking note of the beauty that was Lauren Nikos. Her hair flowed brilliantly and reflected the moonlight, as did her emerald eyes. I leaned forward and captured her lips. She quickly sank into our kiss as we melted  
into each other. I slowly brought my hands over her abdomen and slid them up her shirt and to her breasts. Her breath caught sharply, and she brought her hands over mine.

I pulled off her garments and took her left nipple into my mouth, rolling my tounge over it. She moaned quietly, running her hands through my hair. As I massaged her right breast, I moved my left hand to her entrance and fingered her clit. Her womanhood  
moistened at my touch. After two years of this, I feel like I've figured out all of her triggers. She reached into my pants and grabbed hold of my dick.

"Krono... I need you." She whispered.

I complied with her subconscious demands and brought my cock to her entrance. I brought her lips to mine before pushing into her, as to mute her moans. I pulled out a bit before driving in again, and I slowly picked up the pace. Her breasts bobbing to  
the rhythm.

"I'm gonna..." I whispered.

"Me too!"

Lauren immediately released her love nectar unto my dick. Her vaginal muscles clinching tight, a feeling that sent me over the edge. I shot up into her, my fluids filling every crevasse of her being. Our hearts raced side by side as we slowly relaxed.  
Lauren turned to me and smiled.

"We should probably clean up."

* * *

 **(A/N): Alright! That is the second chapter of 'Time to KILL'. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to more chapters. Next chapter we introduce two more core characters. Look forward to chapter 3: Initiation! Until next time, YAKOM!**


	3. Early Bird Special

**(A/N): What is up my dudes, YAKOM here with Time to KILL. I apologize for anyone who has unfortunatelyhad to wait for this bastard to start up again. I have come out of hiding for a story, and if you indulge me, I will begin.**

The ambient winds slowly picked up, parting the curtains and letting in the light of a shattered moon. The moon, it was quite beautiful in his eyes. Yet, they were closed. He was only human, and he couldn't stay awake all night to bask in it's glory.

His eyes opened slowly, the pink glow coming off of them. A bright light parted the darkness of the room, and yet it was no moon. This was man's doing, the soul. Oh, how much power was in a soul, yet it is wasted so on trivial pursuits. The bright  
/wings he had illuminated the room in an intense neon pink light, and the room was consumed by the potent color.

 _I... can't sleep._ The thoughts the youth had were troubling for him, he always slept how his body intended, so a random fit of insomnia was strange for him. Thus he decided that a quick walk might calm his nerves.

He stood, his sheets slipping off his back. His raven black hair shone in the moonlight, revealing his light pink steak in the front. His wings stretched back, before receeding until they were gone. He stepped forward, becoming cautious of the sleepers  
aroundhim. He continued until he was out in the hallway.

* * *

The intensity was pathetic, highest difficulty and still no challenge? Perfectionist mode, please. I stepped back and away from the wildly swinging robot. I jabbed at it's center, the shell cracking as I plunged my hand in and dug out all the wiring.  
I didn't

even need my semblance, and I didn't have a weapon. This is because my semblance manafested itself as a weapon in addition to its main functions.

More bots emerged, the simulatory machinary building them and peicing their parts together. Their bodies were large and clunky with an access panel in front, like a fat top. They had short wide heads, with a red glowing light in the shape of a

had stumpy feet and long arms with inefficient arms.

This was supposed to be hard, especially when in perfectionist mode the fighter's aura was stolen and given to the bots at the begining. It was reflected when the red lights turned a violet.

I chopped up and cleaved through several waves with my bear hands, without aura! Finishing the last round, the screen displayed my score. Perfect, well, it's supposed to be. However, I did make the high score for wave survival.

"Woah! Insane!" A voice shouted, it was from the stands.

He couldn't beleive his eyes, this guy beat the record for perfectionist survival mode! The score was right in front of him, and he in fact saw himself. He read the scoreboard once more.

 _Kill count: 999*10E9_

 _That's just under 90,000 kills in... 10 minutes! That's 9,000 a minute and 150 a second! Thats not physically possible!_

 _Name: Krono-_

 _No way, no wonder he's so powerful! I still can't beleive it though. How can he do that!?_

"'Ey! What're you doin' 'ere?" Krono asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Late night training."

"Late night massacre more like."

Krono walked up the stairs into the bleachers- stands- whatever they were.

The boy seemed pretty simplistic, but he didn't know what to expect.

I was at Beacon Academy, the most prestigious hunter school in all of Remnant. I couldn't afford to underestimate the abilities of my adversaries. How would I get a evaluation of his power.

"Want to try?" I asked simply, he seemed to glare at me. Not in anger, but rather a mischievous glare. "I can guarantee you won't beat my score though."

"That's a given."

* * *

 _Could be better. Still fairly skilled, obviously more than the others here._

 _Kill count: 12,000_

 _1,200 a minute, 20 a second. That's a perfect, it's physically impossible to get more in those 10 minutes._

 _His name is Icarus? Hm._

"Impressive! I love your fighting style, dependance on a semblance isn't always the best choice. You make it work though."

Indeed, upon closer inspection, his weapon was a bow. However, his arrows didn't seem physical, rather an aura construct. It didn't even feel like that was a suitable explanation.

And the way he glided effortlessly across the floor like it was a thin sheet of ice. Yet there was no physical or aura construct keeping him up. Only small pink wisps of energy. It was a feat to behold.

"So, what's with the floats?" I asked, probably didn't sound like the smartest person. 'Floats' was I a fucking idiot? Evidentially.

"Semblances are a wonder aren't they?" He said simply. "Gravity, quite simply. It comes with some sick fuckin' perks though." With a bright flash, wings sprouted from his back. _So he does have aura constructs._ "The wings were holographic

in nature, as all aura constructs were. His wings were connected by three glyphs down his spine.

"Pretty cool 'perks' you got there." I said, oh so sarcastically.

"So, what are you doing training so early in the morning?" Icarus asked. "More importantly, how did you know where to find the training rooms?" Shit, I really needed a dramatic reveal. Maybe I could place a mysterious visage around myself.

"I know some people." The easiest way to make that visage is to communicate a vague truth.

"Well, I'm Icarus Pit. You are?"

"Krono." I answered simply, taking his outstretched hand. Maybe this could evolve into some kind of partnership. That is if I could find him in initiation. When did it start any-

A loud buzzed across the school, no doubt waking those in the ballroom.

 **"Attention students, gather your gear and head to Beacon Cliffs. Initiation will start in one hour."**

Upon hearing the announcement I looked at Icarus, both of us with a wide grin. Simultaneously, we dashed towards the locker rooms. We were both quite exited, and Icarus went as far as flying with his semblance to get there faster.

Upon reaching our lockers - coincidentally right beside each other - I pulled out my coat. When it was on, I checked the aura and dust circuits. I pulsed my aura, it manifesting itself as a violet, fire-like wisp that flowed across the violet trim. _Check._

I looked to Icarus and saw that he had placed a golden wreath on his head. It was strange. He'd heard that there was once a mythical people that wore them regularly. Greeks they were called?

He had also wrapped a sheet around him in the form of a tank top, it folded over itself and looked taught at the waist. His baggy shorts matched well with it, or rather, the other way around. We turned to each other, faces filled with determination.

"Ready!" We shouted simultaneously.

* * *

 **(A/N): Alright, sorry it's so short. I don't know why I can't make longer chapters. I try, then it turns out it's pretty much the same length as the rest. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
